1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a toilet seat lifter with a rotary spring-loaded actuator. The rotary spring-loaded actuator mounted in the toilet seat lifter represents essential gear of the cover and toilet seat lifting equipment. The lifting and lowering of the toilet seat with the lifter is performed without the direct contact of toilet user's hand with the cover or seat of the toilet. The toilet seat lifter is mounted together with the toilet seat on the toilet bowl.
Particular areas of the invention's utilisation are generally available public conveniences: in office buildings, hotels, schools, hospitals, working places, etc.; toilets in public transport: railways, air and sea transport, as well as household toilets.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Known lifters of toilet seat are composed of a motor, which the rotary motion, through the mechanical structures of gear transmissions and catch pawls, is used for lifting the seat and cover of the toilet seat. There are also known lifters constructed as compound rotary pulley systems, over which cables are slid, separately engaged with the toilet seat, and separately to the cover of the toilet seat and toilet bowl opening. External cables render the use of the toilet bowl difficult for its user. Furthermore, they are frequently damaged in public conveniences by their users.
The automatic device that opens/closes a toilet seat and cover is known from the international invention application no. PCT/KR2009/003409. The device is mounted between the water tank and rear part of toilet seat that is bent up and matched to the device. The device is equipped with two spring-hydraulic actuators. The spring loaded part of the actuator drives the reciprocating motion of the hydraulic actuator piston rod. The compressed medium of the hydraulic actuator operates the arm of the toilet seat or toilet seat cover lifting. The tightening and relieving of tension of the spring-loaded actuator spring is performed by a system of shafts, through which a cable permanently fastened on one end of the spring gear is routed. The disadvantage of this device is the necessity of fastening an additional tray for the mounting of the device, as well as the necessity of using a toilet seat of special design and adequately bent up rear parts of the seat and cover.
The seat of the toilet seat mounted on a toilet bowl is known from the American invention application no. US2008/0189843. This seat is lifted by means of an externally mounted lever system, operating the seat hinge. The system of levers is put in motion with the user's foot through an external pedal, operating the system of levers lifting the toilet seat. An external pedal is mounted next to one side of a toilet bowl. The disadvantage of this invention is the high risk of damaging the toilet seat lifting gear by malicious users, as well as the possibility of lifting only and exclusively the toilet seat.
Various types of spring-loaded actuators are known, finding their utilisation especially for assisted operating of hydraulic actuator piston rods. The spring-loaded actuator used in sweeping machine cab tipping gear is known from Polish patent application no. 131057. This actuator, composed of a body, piston rod, and spring, is placed between two sliding spring disks, whereas the actuator piston rod is equipped with an internal driver of the lower spring disk and with an external driver of the upper spring disk. Additional limiters of the upper and lower disk external positions are mounted in the actuator body. The upper disk of the spring is slide seated on the piston rod, while the lower disk of spring is slide seated in the body.
An actuator with a return spring, equipped with a mandrel attached to the actuator bottom and simultaneously located inside the piston rod of a hollow piston, is known from the Polish patent application no. 160550. A compression spring, which is abutted with its one end against the outer collar on the end of mandrel, while against the ring set on the axial inlet opening of piston rod, is set on the mandrel.
A single-acting, pulling actuator is known from the Polish patent application no. 160624. This actuator has two compression return springs, seated on a piston rod outside the actuator. The spring guide is slide seated on the actuator piston rod. The spring guide has the form of a thin-walled sleeve, equipped on one end with an external collar, while with internal collar on the opposite end, slide seated on the piston rod.
All of these known actuators can operate only in the direction of the rectilinear piston rod movement.
Various hydraulic actuators are known, in which rectilinear piston rod movement is converted into rotational movement by means of complex mechanical equipment. A hydraulic actuator with rotational motion is known from the Polish patent application no. 195117. This actuator, comprising a body, several covers, and shaft, create a working chamber, divided with partitions into compartments. The side surfaces of such created compartments constitute pressure plates, adjoining flexible rings. Flexible rings are seated between the pressure plates and internal surfaces of covers. The working medium of the actuator is fed to the compartment under high pressure, fills it, and subsequently pressing on the movable partition rotates the shaft in the adequate direction by means of guides.
Obtaining of rotary motion in all known solutions of actuators operating in reciprocating mode is either impossible, or accomplished by means of very complex and costly, additional hydraulic-mechanical equipment.